Magic Around The World
by Hopeful Star1290
Summary: Different Children from all over the world discover the magical schools. Cameos from some favorite characters. No self insertion or Mary Sues, I promise! Please Read and Review! That's basically it. Give it a shot! Currently up: Mahoutokoro parts 1&2, Hogwarts part 1.
1. Intro and Mahoutokoro Part 1

"Hello, and welcome to my story. This is just a quick little info page before the actual story. This is my first fic, so please don't troll, but I will HAPPILY TAKE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. So basically, each "one-shot" will be in two parts, and each will feature a child from a different part of the world in their respective school. They will go in this order (Probably, but I might change depending on when inspiration strikes): Mahoutokoro, Hogwarts, Uagadou, Beauxbatons, Castelobruxo, Durmstrang, and Ilvermorny. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fleur, and others will be popping up too, so keep your eyes peeled for them! Also, pay attention to what I am about to say: I am an ignorant American trying to write about other countries and cultures. Please do not be offended if I misinterpret, or say something somehow offensive. Simply correct me and I will change it ASAP. Also, I have a feeling my reviewer and I will be best friends. So I want to reward them. If you would like a character based off of you, just give me your (characters) name, age, looks, personality, school, and house (If you choose a school that has houses). Ok, before I leave you to your reading, I would like to say that I probably won't update frequently. I am navigating high school in all honors classes and I do a sport, so I am always busy. But I will make an effort to write as much as I can. If you think its been too long without an update, please PM me or leave a review, and I will try to work harder on an update. THANK YOU SO MUCH! -H. Star

Ok, so it was brought to my attention that not everyone keeps up with Pottermore as much as I do, so here is some information about Mahoutokoro taken directly from Pottermore. _"Mahoutokoro has the smallest student body of the eleven great wizarding schools. It takes students from the age of seven, (although they do not board until_ _they_ _are eleven). While they are day students, wizarding children are flown back and forth to their homes every day on the backs of a flock of giant storm petrels (_ Storm petrels are seabirds. These smallest of seabirds feed on planktonic crustaceans and small fish picked from the surface, typically while hovering). _The ornate and exquisite palace of Mahoutokoro is made of mutton-fat jade and stands on the upmost point of the supposedly uninhabited Volcanic Islands of Minami Iwo Jima. Mahoutokoro's reputation rests not only on its impressive academic prowess, but also on its outstanding reputation for Quidditch. Which they supposedly learned from a band of foolhardy Hogwarts students."_ I believe that is all of the information needed to understand my story, if you want to learn more, just go to pottermore and search Mahoutokoro. All the information given here, and more is there.

So, without further ado: Here is Mahoutokoro (Part 1)

"Mom, when are they getting here!" Mai said impatiently, bounding into her parents room, already dressed in her nicest clothes for her arrival at Mahoutokoro. The "They" that Mia was referring to, were the flock of giant storm petrels that transported the students of Mahoutokoro to and from the school, until they began to board at the school at age eleven. Mai was seven, and about to start her first day, which was the cause for her impatience.

"Mai, honey, relax. The petrels won't forget you. They have lots of children to pick up, and it is still early." Mai's mother soothed, still sitting in bed.

"I bet Akiko and Taro have already been picked up." Mai grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Really, well I bet Akiko and Taro are having the exact same conversation with their parents right about now." Mai's father said, pulling the covers off of himself and getting out of bed. "Come, let's eat some breakfast."

"Ok!" Mai said, her mood instantly improved with the mention of food.

Her mother laughed at the instant improvement of Mai's attitude, "I'll be down in a moment." She said, as she slowly got out of bed, and made her way to the bathroom to shower.

Mai raced down the hall towards the kitchen, and by the time her father arrived, she already had everything set out.

"Wow, save your energy for school sweetheart." He said, sitting down at the table.

"I can't! I'm too excited! Oh, I'm going to completely embarrass myself in front of everyone! They are all going to think I'm crazy!" Mai said anxiously.

"Mai, everyone will love you, just be yourself. And you don't have to worry about finding friends, you have Akiko and Taro." Her mother soothed, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Mai agreed, calming down.

"Of course I'm right, now come here." Her mother said gently, "Now turn around, I have a surprise for you." Mai turned so her back was to her mother, and felt her mother tieing something into her hair.

"What is it?" Mai asked, once her mother was finished, turning her head trying to see what was in her hair.

Mai's mother laughed at her daughter's antics, she pulled her wand out of the bathrobe she was wearing, and waved it, creating an image of the back of Mai's head in front of the two of them. Her hair had been tied back into a loose ponytail, with a bright red ribbon, which was in a neat bow.

"Oh! It's so pretty, thanks mom!" Mai said, carefully shaking her head, watching how the ribbon caught in the light.

"It's just a little something for good luck on your first day." Her mom said, smiling

"Not that you need it!" Her father added, "Our little Mai is going to be the best student that Mahoutokoro has ever seen! Well, she will be if she ever eats her breakfast."

"Oh! Right!" Mai exclaimed, diving into her breakfast and demolishing it within soon as she finished, she bolted to her bedroom, and grabbed her bag with all of her school supplies in it and raced to the front door to await the storm petals that would take her to and from school for the next four years. The wait was not long, and soon, the flock of storm Petrels arrived. "Goodbye mom, goodbye dad!" She said, picking up her bags, and running to give them hugs.

"Goodbye honey, have a good day!" Her father said, giving her a tight hug.

"Remember to be respective to your teachers." Her mother reminded her, as she waved her off.

Mai climbed up onto the back of the petrels and found that her friends were already there, along with other children, ages varying from seven to ten. "Akiko! Taro! You're here!"

"Well of course we are here, where else would we be!" Taro said, laughing

"Yeah, I was one of the first ones on, and Taro just got on." Akiko said, energetically, "I love that ribbon Mai, when did you get it?"

"Really! You haven't even been here one minute and you girls are already talking about clothes!" Taro complained.

"Taro, it's not clothes, it's an accessory, and thanks Kik! My mom just gave it to me this morning." Mai said

"Whatever." Taro replied.

The rest of the ride went quickly, with the three friends chatting animatedly, and anxiously awaiting the arrival at Mahoutokoro.

"Look!" Taro exclaimed, pointed out a faint shape off in the distance, "It's Mahoutokoro!" Mai, Akiko, and the majority of the other seven year olds on the petrels, looked over, anxiously straining their eyes to catch their first glimpses of the school they would attend for the rest of their schooling days.

"I hope we have classes together." Akiki said worriedly

"Of course we will, Kik! There are lots of classes, so we are bound to have at least one together!" Taro said confidently.

"Yeah, plus, we will have lunch together!" Mai reminded.

"Oh, right!" Akiko said, relieved, "I guess I was just worried about being all alone."

"You'll never be alone Akiko, you'll always have us!" Mai said, giving her friend an encouraging smile. Taro also smiled in reassurance to his nervous friend, then the trio turned back just in time to see their ascent to the the large jade castle glistened majestically at the highest point of the Volcanic island, Minami Iwo Jima.

"It's so big!" Taro exclaimed, craning his head back to try to see the enormous school in its entirety. Many of the other first years mumbled their agreement with Taro. As they neared the base of the school, Mai noticed a woman standing in front of the large and ornate doors. She was wearing a golden cloak, with long, trailing sleeves. Her long dark hair was pulled up into a bun near the top of her head, and had a flower poking out one side. She stood unmoving until the storm petrels had landed, and all the students had gotten off.

"Hello, and welcome to Mahoutokoro. For those of you who are joining us for the first time this year, I am Headmistress Kita, and you may refer to me as such. Now, I would like to have all students get into groups by year, so that you may receive your schedules, first years, please stay with me." The headmistress said, She then pointed out places for the other students to go, and waited for them all to be congregated in their groups before continuing. "Now, will second years please go to Professor Hikawa's classroom, I assume you all remember where that is. Third years, please head towards Professor Mori's classroom, second floor. Fourth years, to Professor Sasaki's classroom. And first years, you will come with me to the Dining hall."

As the groups began to move, per Headmistress Kida's instruction, Mai noticed that each group had a certain color of robe, she had remembered her parents saying something about enchanted robes, but she couldn't quite remember what. She continued to mull this over in her head until she realized that they had stopped in a large hall, with many large, circular, tables placed around the room in clusters. She assumed this was for the different years, because there seemed to be about eleven clusters, and they each had different colored place settings.

"Now," The Headmistress said, regaining Mai's attention, "I will call your name, and you will step forward to receive your schedule and robes. The robes are enchanted to grow with you and will change colors as you advance in your magical studies. If your robes turn white, it means you have gone against the Japanese Wizarding Code, and have adopted practices of illegal, or dark, magic. For your robes to turn white is a terrible disgrace to you and your family. It results in an immediate expulsion, as well as a trial at the Ministry of Magic." She gave a few minutes to let her words sink in before continuing, "But on to a much lighter note, let me begin distributing your robes." She pulled a small, ornate, jade box from a poker in her long robes, set it on a table, and tapped it twice with her wand. The students looked upon it with amazement as it grew, but it still did not look large enough to hold all of the students schedules and robes. She then reached into another pocket and pulled out a rolled up scroll of parchment. Headmistress Kita unrolled it, and began to read off the list of names. "Aya Nakano." A small girl with short dark hair scurried up to headmistress Kita, the headmistress instructed her to reach into the box. She put her hand in, and when she pulled it out, she was holding her robe and a rolled up piece of parchment in a jade container. She quickly hurried back to the crowd of students, eager to be out of the spotlight. "Hina Tachibana." She called, the tall boy did the same as Aya had, and reclaimed his place in the crowd. The list went on for a while, with both Akiko and Taro getting called before Mai, but then it was her turn. "Mai Hiishi." She called, Mai nervously hurried forward, like the many student before her. She paused for a moment in front of the beautiful box, before putting her hand in. At first, she felt nothing, but then she felt the soft silky fabric of a robe, and the hard jade container with her schedule. She pulled her hand out to see that they were indeed there. The robe was a light pink, the color of a cherry blossom. She walked back to the students and examined her robe more closely before putting it on. On the upper left part of the robe, there was a small, golden flower stitched into it, and on the other, there was the Mahoutokoro crest. She put the robe on over her plain navy colored top and skirt, admiring how well it fit.

"I can't believe I have to wear _pink_ robes!" Taro complained, walking over to Mai with Akiko at his side.

"Taro!" Mai giggled, "It's not _pink_ , it's _salmon_! Get it right!"

"Oh Taro, what are we going to do with you?" Akiko asked, sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, Taro's hopeless, so what are your schedules?" Taro asked, chasing the subject.

The trio pulled the rolled up parchment out of the jade cylinder and examined them. "First hour?" Mai asked

"Charms." Said Taro

"Transfiguration." Akiko replied

"Darn, I'm Potions!" Mai said, deflated, "Second hour?"

"History of Magic in Japan." Taro stated

"Same!" Both Mai and Akiko said together, the trio shared high fives before continuing to list off the rest of their schedules, Mai and Taro had Astronomy together, Akiko and Taro had Herbology, the girls had the same Beginning Defense class, and they three all had flying together.

"See," Mai said, turning to Akiko, "I told you we would have classes together!"

"Yeah, I guess I was worried for nothing." Akiko admitted, before turning back to headmistress Kita, who dismissed them to head towards their classed.

"Good luck on your first day, students. If you ever get lost, just ask a teacher or older student, and they will be happy to show you the way. Now off you go!" Headmistress Kita said, before vanishing, very dramatically, with a puff of read smoke that swirled into the shape of a cherry blossom before dispersing itself.

"Well that was rather dramatic." Akiko stated

"Nah, I liked it." Taro replied

"Come on you two, time for class!" Mai said, hurting ahead of her friends, determined not to be late on her first day.


	2. Mahoutokoro Part 2

**AN: Hello again! I finally finished the second, and final, part of Mahoutokoro! Next up is Hogwarts, which may or may not contain cameos from some favorite characters! I have already started writing it, but it may take a while to finish because I am planning for it to be much longer than this. Let me know if you would like for me to continue this story when I finish the "series" in the comment section. Also, if you have any requests for cameos, please let me know in either the comments, or PM me. They will be greatly appreciated.**

 **Finally, thank you SOOOOO Much to the guest reviewer who left a review. You have no idea what it means to me to have such a positive review so early on. I was ecstatic when I saw it!**

 **Now, without further ado, here is Mahoutokoro Part 2! Read and Review!**

As Mai hurried through the crowded halls of Mahoutokoro, she glanced down at her schedule, and found that it had turned into a map of the school, with a small pink cherry blossom indicating where she was. Mai sighed in relief, and followed the map to get to her potions class with plenty of time to spare. She took a seat in the front of the class, as the rest of the students slowly filed into the room. Not long after she took her seat, another girl came and sat next to her. She had short, dark brown hair and a slightly chubby face that contrasted oddly with her petite size. "Hi!" the girl said, taking her seat and setting her small bag down by her feet, "I'm Misaki, what's your name?"

"Hi, my name is Mai." she replied, but before she could say anything else, the teacher entered the room.

"Good morning class. I think considering the fact that you are all here, I can make the assumption that you found my class without to much difficulty." The professor smiled widely, looking over the children in her classroom, "I am Professor Tanaka, and I will be your potions teacher."

 _I wonder if we'll start learning anything today, or if it is just an introduction day?_ Mai thought to herself as Professor Tanaka began to take roll to ensure that everyone was, in fact, present.

"Mai Hiishi!" The Professor called, snapping Mai out of her thoughts.

"Here!" She said quickly, raising her hand as she spoke. The Professor nodded, made a mark on her chart and continued listing off she continued, Mai let her attention drift again, as she began to examine the medium sized room. The Professor's desk was on a slightly raised platform with a blackboard directly behind it. On either side of the platform, there was a large window on either side of the blackboard. Slightly lowered from all that were the desks. They were set up in two long rows on either side of the desk, leaving a long stretch presumably for the Professor to walk through and check on the students potions. On the other side of the desks there was a counter with some cauldrons and portable cauldron heaters. Above the counter there were cabinets labeled with various things like knives, and various potion ingredients. There were no decorations in the room other than a few pictures of rare potion ingredients. Mai's attention was once again brought to the Professor, when she finished calling role, and began explaining the class.

"Now, it is time to get on with what we are learning! The potions you will be learning in this class are all very basic, and we will not start them for a few more weeks. During the first few weeks, we will be learning proper techniques for cutting, crushing, mixing, measuring, and other things like that. Then we will begin actually brewing some potions, but you will be under heavy supervision. This school allows students to come when they are young because it increases how much you can learn. But you are also less mature now, and you need to be careful with what you are doing." She said, giving the class a stern look before continuing, "Now, speaking of you being young, wizarding laws state that you cannot have a wand until you are eleven years old, but that does not work well for us, considering that you start school at the age of seven. To make it so that you can perform magic, but also keep you safe, the school supplies training wands to all students under the age of eleven. These wands will only perform certain spells, and each year, more will be unlocked. These wands are to stay at school every day, once you are eleven, they are yours to keep, but are rather useless considering you can only do certain spells. They are merely a keepsake once you get your real wand. I will pass them out in a moment, so you can see them. They are each made from either Chestnut wood for its ability to adapt to its owner. Elm, for its reputation for producing the fewest accidents. English Oak for its loyalty. Pear for its resilience. Or poplar for its consistency. All of the wand are made from unicorn hair." She said, looking around the classroom, "Each of you were assigned a wand that will be best suited for you, but not the perfection of your final match. although most wands will get along quite well with you, some wands can be difficult to get along with. So if you have any difficulties with your wand, you are encouraged to talk to either me or headmistress Kita, and we will see if we can find a better match for you. Now, without further ado, here are your wands." She said, she waved her wand in the air, and a wand appeared in front of each student.

Mai let out a small squeal of excitement, and instantly picked up her wand. There was a small piece of parchment tied around the base, so she removed it and read what it said. "Mai Hiishi," She read quietly, "Elm, ten inches, and surprisingly swishy." She carefully placed the parchment on the table and examined her wand. It had a rich brown color and a simple but elegant design of small cherryblossoms on the handle. She looked around the room and found that everyone else was admiring their wands, and, although they looked similar, each wand had a different pattern.

"Now students." The professor said, regaining the class's attention, "I would like for you all to put your wands in a safe place in your bag. You will very rarely need them in my class, so please just leave them in your bags unless I ask for you to have them out." There was a slight shuffle as everyone put their wands into their bags and returned to a normal seated position. "Thank you. While we won't be doing anything today, I begin to cover the basics of potions and what we will be doing this year."

Mai began to zone out as Professor Tanaka began covering what they were doing that year. Why listen now when she could just do it later. Before she knew it, the class was over and she again had to refer to her map to see where she was going. Fortunately, her History of magic in Japan class wasn't very far from potions, so she made it to her class with plenary of time to save seats for her, Akiko, and Taro

at the back of the room. Akiko soon arrived and the girls began discussing their first classes as they waited for Taro to arrive. The girls began to grow slightly concerned when the Professor Hojo began calling role and Taro still had not arrived.

"Do you think he is lost?" Akiko asked, sounding slightly concerned about her friend

"Knowing Taro, of course he is. Don't worry Kik, he'll find his way here eventually. And it's not like he is missing much anyway, it sounds like all the teachers are just doing introductions." Mai said, assuring her friend.

"That's true." Akiko replied, giggling slightly, "He'll probably be here any minute." Right on cue, Taro burst into the classroom right as Professor Hojo called his name.

"Here!" He exclaimed, his robes a mess and breathing heavily. The Professor merely looked at him with raised eyebrows before continuing down the list of names.

Akiko giggled and waved Taro over to where she and Mai were sitting and the trio filled each other in on what had gone on so far.

The rest of the day passed in similar fashion, and all too soon Mai, Akiko, and Taro were handing their wands to their flying teacher, Professor Takai, and taking a seat on the giant storm petrels for their ride home.

"Wow, I can't believe how fast the day went," Taro exclaimed, taking a seat on the back of a petrel, "I hope every day is like that!"

"I don't think it will be, they will probably start giving us homework soon." Mai said, taking a seat next to her friend.

"Ugh, I am not looking forward to homework." Akiko complained, sitting on Mai's other side, "It will be so much…. _work_!" Mai and Taro laughed

"Well that is why it's called home _work_." Taro reminded. Akiko huffed good-naturedly and rolled her eyes before changing the topic to something less depressing than homework.

Because she was one of the last stops, Mai was soon home and her parents engulfed her in a giant hug as soon as she stepped off the petrels.

"How was your day, honey?" Her father asked, ruffling her hair

"It was great!" She said, trying to get out of her father's embrace, "My teachers all seem really nice, and I have lots of classes with Akiko and Taro. I even made a few new friends."

"Why don't you tell us all about it." Mai's mother said, leading the family inside as Mai launched into recounting her day. She couldn't believe she had been nervous that morning, and couldn't wait for the next day.


	3. Hogwarts Part 1

**Hi guys! This update is a little early, but I had it done and I wanted to post it because it may be a while before the next update. Also, this is the last call for anyone who wants a character in Hogwarts, because I may not be able to add you in once I have finished the second part of this. Ok, so the ending of this is a little rough, because I was writing it and then realized it was suddenly 3000 words and about 9 pages. This update is almost as long as the entire Mahoutokoro part (which had** **3679 words to this chapter's 3395)** **.**

 **And lastly, I want to that the guest reviewers and itsKelsey (your character will be in the second part) for reviewing. It means so much to me that you guys left reviews, because I've seen stories with multiple chapters and no reviews, so I know not everyone gets reviews and it make me so happy when I see that someone left their opinion thank you so so much! There are a few cameos in this chapter and will be a lot more in the second part. Um, I think that is all. Oh! One last thing! I put the expected update date for the next section up in my bio, so if you're ever wondering, just go check it out. Ok, I think that's all. Sorry this is such a mess, but I don't know a better way to organize it. So, yeah, enjoy! Read and review! -H. Star**

 **Disclaimer: I realized I didn't put this in the first two chapters/sections/snapshots (not quite sure what to call them), but I assume this is fairly obvious: I am not J.K. Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own any of the magical schools. If you recognize something, then it probably isn't mine.**

 **Hogwarts Part 1**

"I can't believe we won't see you guys for an entire year!" Zoe said distressed, "Do you really have to go to boarding school?"

"I do. My parents say it is best for us." Rowan said sadly, "But I'll write you letters all the time!"

Zoe smiled slightly, "Does Ethan know yet?"

"No, Carter is telling him now." Rowan replied. Just then, the two previously mention boys entered the room.

"I assume you know." Ethan said, as he and Carter entered the room. The group of ten year olds exchanged sad glances before lapsing into silence.

"Well, maybe it won't be so bad," Carter said, trying to lighten the mood, "I mean, we'll still see you guys over the holidays, and summer."

"I know, but Ethan and I will miss seeing you two everyday. I mean, we've been best friends since pre-K. There aren't any other sets of twins in our grade to hang out with." Zoe moaned, Rowan and Carter were basically the pairs only friends. The four of them had a reputation for causing strange things to happen, so most people just stayed away.

"I know, I bet there won't be anyone for us to hang out with at school either." Rowan added.

"What is the name of the school you guys are going to?" Ethan questioned, "I don't this either of you mentioned it."

"Oh!" Carter said, taken aback, "It's um…" Just then Rowan and Carter's' mom called from downstairs

"Hey kids, Zoe and Ethan's parents are here, they need to go home now!" She said

"Coming Mrs. Stone!" Zoe shouted, as she Ethan, Rowan, and Carter came out of Rowan's room, and went downstairs. "See you guys tomorrow!" She said, putting on her shoes and heading out the door, Ethan right behind her.

Seeing as they lived right next door to their friends house, the walk home was not very long, but when they arrived, the received the surprise of their life.

"Mom, we're home!" Ethan called as they walked through the front door, "Why did you call us home so early?"

"Ethan, Zoe, you'd better come meet me in the family room." Their mother answered.

The twins shared a look, wondering why their mother was acting so strangely, but walked quickly to the family room. Zoe, who was in front of Ethan, stopped suddenly when she saw the people in their family room. Ethan also stopped before coming into the room, then their mom beckoned them to come in, so they continued walking into the room before coming to a stop close to their mother.

"Ethan, Zoe, I would like to introduce you to Professor Mcgonagall, and Mrs. Granger." said their mother

"Nice to meet you." Zoe said politely, looking with confusion at the two ladies strange attire. The older woman was wearing an emerald green set of robes and a matching witch's hat, while the younger woman was wearing a navy blue dress that would look completely ordinary if not for the matching robe.

"Hi!" Ethan said, earning a subtle kick from his sister with his informal reply

"They have something interesting to discuss with you, why don't the two of you take a seat." The twins mom said, patting a space on the couch next to her. The twins came and sat.

"Hello, I am Professor Mcgonagall, from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." The older woman said, introducing herself

"I am Hermione Granger, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but really I'm just here to answer any questions you might have." The younger woman added.

"Magic?" Ethan asked confused.

"But there is no such thing as magic." Zoe stated, finishing her brother's sentence

"Ah, but there is." The younger woman, Hermione, said with a smile. "I was like you when I was a child, and knew nothing of the magical world, but I promise it is real, and you two will soon be a part of it."

"Prove it!" Ethan said suspiciously, still not believing in the two women

"Ethan!" Zoe and her mother said in tandem

"It's quite alright!" Hermione said laughing, "I often get asked to prove that magic is, in fact, real. What would you like me to do?"

"Um," Ethan said thinking, "Make that teacup float." He said, pointing to a small periwinkle colored teacup sitting on the table that was in front of the couch.

"Alright." Hermione said, pulling a stick out from her cloak and saying, "Wingardium Leviosa."

Zoe, Ethan, and their mother all gaped in awe as the teacup rose and hovered in mid air. The twins father chose then to enter the house, back from work. He looked wide eyed between the floating teacup, the oddly dressed women, and the rest of his family before promptly fainting. The twins tried, and failed, to hold back snickers at their father's reaction, but their mother was succeeding in hiding her laughs. Even Professor Mcgonagall and Hermione Granger seemed to be amused.

"Hermione, if you will." Professor Mcgonagall said, motioning to the unconscious man.

"Of course Professor," Hermione said, raising her wand again, "Rennervate!" The twins father awoke suddenly and quickly stood up.

"Hello, Mr. White. It appears that you came in at a bad time, why don't you take a seat with the rest of your family, and we'll catch you up." Hermione said, sitting back down in her chair across from the couch. It took a while to get the twins father caught up, but he eventually did, then Professor Mcgonagall started to explain the school.

"Hogwarts, as you may have guessed, is a school of magic. But not just silly tricks that you muggles like to call magic. This is real." Mcgonagall explained.

"Muggles?" Zoe asked curiously, "What are muggles?"

"Well," Hermione answered kindly, "It is what witches and wizards call people who aren't magic."

"Am I a witch?" Zoe asked quietly

"Yes, you are. And your brother is a wizard." Mcgonagall replied gently

"Wicked!" Ethan exclaimed, "You mean all of that weird stuff we've been able to do is magic!" For once his sister and mother didn't shush him, both lost in their own thoughts. Their mother was thinking about how she had never really noticed it until it had been brought up, while Zoe was thinking about how Rowan and Carter had been able to make things happen too.

Hermione, noticing the brief lull in conversation, decided to move on, "Here are your letters." She said, pulling out two envelopes and handing them to the twins. Each tore open their letter with excitement while their parents continued to ask Hermione and Professor Mcgonagall questions.

"So how do we pay for this?" Mr. White asked, finally getting over the shock that he had magical children.

"Well we have a different currency than muggles, but that is not a problem, because you can exchange your money for wizarding money at Gringotts." Hermione answered, "It can be confusing at first, but you'll soon get the hang of it."

"Is Gringotts a bank? Where is it?" Mrs. White asked

"Yes, it's a wizarding bank, but it is in Diagon Alley, which is accessible through the Leaky Cauldron in London. All the information you will need on acquiring school supplies is on a separate piece of paper in the envelope that contains the acceptance letter." Mcgonagall replied, "Now I think we have covered everything, Hermione."

"Yes, I believe we've covered everything. I'm sorry to rush out, but we have many muggle borns to see today. Congratulations on being accepted, and be excited, your world has been forever changed." Hermione said, pulling out her wand, and she and Professor Mcgonagall disappeared with a crack.

The family continued to sit in shocked silence until Mr. White spoke, "So….my daughter is a witch and my son is a wizard." He said casually as though talking about the weather, "I definitely didn't see that one coming."

"I had never noticed it before, but now that I think about it, a lot of things make sense. Like when the candy on the top shelf would appear in your room, or the strange things that teachers would tell me about. It was _magic_." Their mom said incredulously, "Did the two of you know about this?"

"Well," Ethan said, because Zoe was still lost in thought, "We knew strange things happened around us, but we never knew it was magic. We were always just different, but I'm glad we aren't like, secretly aliens or anything." He looked over at his twin sister, "Zoe, are you alright? You haven't really said anything."

Zoe was silent for a moment before responding, "Rowan and Carter…. They were always able to do strange things too. That's why we were friends." She said quietly, as if unsure of herself, "They said they were going to a boarding school, that their parents said it would be best for them."

"And they never told us the name." Ethan said, catching on, "Carter got nervous when I asked the name. You don't think-"

"That the boarding school they are going to is Hogwarts?" Zoe finished, "I think it is!" Zoe leaped up from her seat, letter in hand, and ran across the street to Carter and Rowan's house with Ethan trailing closely behind her, their parents still sitting dumbstruck in the family room. Zoe ran up to the front door, ringing the doorbell and knocking loudly. Rowan answered, looking confused.

"Zoe? Wha-" She began to ask before Zoe interrupted her.

"Hogwarts…." She said breathlessly, "The boarding school…...Strange things happened around all of us…..Muggles." She finished just as Ethan caught up.

Rowan looked between Zoe, Ethan, and the letter clutched in Zoe's hand for a few moments before shrieking in joy.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE GOING!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down before wrapping both Ethan and Zoe in a hug. "I was so convinced it was just Carter and I making everything happen! I convinced myself not to hope too much that it was you guys as well! I mean, what are the odds? But it was! We're going to Hogwarts!" Just then, Carter came to the door to see what all the commotion was about.

"What's going on?" He asked confused, "What's with all the noise?"

"We're going to Hogwarts too!" Ethan exclaimed, "We just got our letters!" He grabbed Zoe's hand that was still clutching the letter, and almost pulling her over trying to show Carter.

Carter stood in shock for a moment, like Rowan had, before excitedly shaking his friend, "NO WAY!"

Rowan, having calmed down slightly, suddenly remembered that they were talking about a wizarding school, in very loud voices, in front of their very Muggle house, in their very Muggle neighborhood, "We should probably go inside." She said, looking around to make sure no one had heard their celebrations, "You can tell us all about how you got your letters!" The other three quickly agreed before running upstairs into Carter's room.

"So what happened?" He asked as they all sat down on the floor in a circle, something they had done for as long as they could remember, "Did they just owl you letters or did someone come and talk to you?"

" _Owl us letters_? What does that mean?" Ethan asked

"Oh, well I guess you wouldn't know that." Rowan stated, "Well, in the wizarding world, the primary means of communication are by owl. You know how people used to use pigeons to send messages? It's basically like that, except with owls."

"That is so cool!" Ethan exclaimed

"Though a bit impractical, no offense. Wouldn't it just be easier to send texts?" Zoe asked

"Well, there aren't phones in the wizarding world." Carter explained, "There really isn't any Muggle technology."

"Ok, now back on topic." Rowan interrupted, before the twins could ask any other questions, "We can explain everything later, but right now I'm dying to know what happened!"

"Haha ok. So when we got home, our mom called us to the family room, and there were two woman standing with her. One introduced herself as Professor Mcgonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, the other woman was Hermione Granger, the head of some department, but she was there to answer questions, because she was like us." Zoe explained

"Wow, you met Hermione Granger! I have a bunch of chocolate frog cards of her, but I've never actually met her. She was a war Hero." Carter said excitedly

"Chocolate frogs? War?" Ethan asked confused

"Uh uh uh, story first, questions later, and technically it would be Heroine. She's a girl. Now keep talking!" Rowan said impatiently

"Um, well not much happened, she made a teacup float, our dad came in while the teacup was floating and fainted. And we got our letters." Zoe continued, "There, we explained what happened, now you have to answer our questions!"

"Ok, where should we start?" Asked Carter

"Chocolate frogs!" Ethan exclaimed, going with the choice that sounded most delicious.

"Ok, chocolate frogs are a wizarding candy, and they come in boxes, and when you open the boxes the frogs are enchanted to jump around and act like a real frog. But most people buy them for the cards. So you know how some Muggles collect baseball cards?" Carter waited for Zoe and Carter to nod before continuing, "Well it's a lot like that. So each card has a picture of famous witch or wizard on one side, and then the other side has information about them." He got up and went to his dresser, pulled a small box out of one of the drawers, and came back to the group. "Here are my cards." The twins spent the rest of the afternoon asking questions about different aspects of the wizarding world they were now a part of. Eventually their parents came over, and the family was invited to stay for dinner at the Stone's house. There were so many things to learn, it was a while before the conversation was drawn back towards the previously mentioned war.

"So, you said something about a war earlier." Ethan said, changing the topic from quidditch.

"Oh, yeah." Rowan said, looking slightly uncomfortable with having to explain such a dark topic to her friends, "So before I go into all of us this, you have to understand these were very dark times for the wizarding world. Nothing this bad had happened before this, and nothing has happened after. I don't want you guys to think it is like this all the time."

"Man, it must really be bad then." Ethan said, growing serious

"Yeah, it was. It's also kind of complicated, so I'll just give you the big picture." Carter said, taking a deep breath before beginning, "In the 1970s, a power hungry wizard named Voldemort- everyone used to call him you-know-who or he-who-must-not-be-named some still do call him that- started a war. He wanted all the muggleborns gone from the wizarding world, so he tried to kill them all. He wanted a world where not only was he in charge, but everyone was a pureblood.

"Pureblood?" Zoe asked, curious about the new term

"Its someone who has magical parents." Rowan explained, "A half blood is someone who has one magical parent and one non-magical parent. And a muggleborn is someone who has no magical parents."

"Some pureblooded witches and wizards think they are better than muggleborns, and they have a really foul name for them. It's about the worst thing you can call someone in our world." Carter continued

"What do they call them, well, us?" Carter asked

" _Mudbloods_." Rowan said the word with disdain, "It means dirty blood. If anyone ever calls you a mudblood, you could probably hex them into next week, which I encourage you to do, and not get into too much trouble."

"If anyone does call you a mudblood though, it'll probably be a Slytherin." Carter said

"Slytherin?" Zoe and Ethan said together, it seemed all they could do today was ask questions.

"Oh! Did we forget to explain the houses!" Carter exclaimed

"Yeah." Ethan replied

"Sorry. Well, at hogwarts there are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. They are named after the four great witches and wizards who created hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. When you arrive at Hogwarts, you are sorted into your houses by an enchanted hat- you'll understand when you see it. Gryffindor is for the brave, Hufflepuff is for the kind, Ravenclaw is for the intelligent, and Slytherin is for the sly and cunning. The majority of the house were supporters of Voldemort, not a nice lot." Rowan explained

"Well surely they aren't all bad." Zoe argued, refusing to believe that there was an entire house full of only terrible people. The odds of that were slim to non.

"Well, I'm sure some of them are decent, but I've never met one." Carter said

"And how many Slytherins do you know?" Zoe asked smirking

Carter squirmed, "None." He muttered

"Haha!" Zoe exclaimed triumphantly, "That's what I thought. I will prove that not all Slytherins are bad, you watch me."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm telling you now, they're all a bunch of slimy snakes." Carter argued

"So…" Ethan said, deciding to change the subject, "Rowan. Your name sounds a lot like Rowena Ravenclaw. Were you named after her or something?"

"Well, sort of. My family are _very_ distant descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. Like, _really_ distant. But my mom wanted to 'honor our heritage' so here I am. Plus both she and my dad were Ravenclaws." Rowan said laughing

"Thats cool!" Zoe exclaimed. Just then, the four kids were called down to dinner by their parents, and the discussions over the wizarding world continued well into the night before the White family went home to bed, and had dreams full of new and exciting magical lands.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! It took a long time to write! I doubt anyone will read this or my "little" note at the top, but thanks a bunch of you do! Just for clarification, Rowan and Carter Stone are twins who live in the muggle world, and their parents went to Hogwarts. Zoe and Ethan White are muggleborn twins who live across the street from the Stones. Sorry if I wrote more from the girl's point of view, I just have more experience writing girls (plus I am one!), but I'm trying to get better. Let me know how I did, and who I need to write more/less of. Feel free to leave any advice for editing in the comments, also if you want a character in Hogwarts this is your last chance! Please leave a review, it just makes my day! So I hope you are having a good day, and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
